1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breech lock mechanism for a pistol with a breech mechanism that can be moved on a grip piece, in which breech mechanism a firing pin is movably mounted and which, in its base position, projects beyond a rear end surface of the breech mechanism.
2. Description of the Currently Available Technology
EP-A-0 013 583 describes a trigger mechanism that is integrated into the grip of the pistol. A strike hammer can pivot around a shaft. A drive ring that can pivot to a restricted extent with respect to the hammer is pivotably mounted on the same shaft. An additional spring is inserted between the ring and the strike hammer. The trigger interacts with a ratchet lever that is engaged in a notch of the ring. When the hammer is cocked, it can be pivoted forward against the force of the second spring, where it engages with a pin on a hook of the trigger mechanism. When the trigger is pulled, first the pin is released, so that the hammer accelerates back into its cocked position, before the ring is released if the trigger is actuated further. It thereby becomes possible to do without a double-action trigger. In the base position of the hammer, in which it is pivoted forward, however, both springs are fully cocked. In the event of a sharp impact on the pistol, e.g. if it is dropped or falls on a hard surface, the vibration can cause the pistol to fire, which is dangerous. The vibration caused by the impact of the ring against the hammer immediately before the shot is fired also has a disadvantageous effect on the aiming accuracy and security of firing.
An object of the invention is to create a breech lock mechanism that provides increased safety. This object is accomplished by the combination of features disclosed in the claims.